Of Light and Dark
by CharityJingle
Summary: Aura is an orphan. She is a perfectly normal girl. Normal life, normal hobbies. Until she hears a voice telling her she is meant for greatness. And when her world is attacked by a man named Xehanort, she must give herself to the darkness to save her world. Forced to do things she would never do, but believes she has to. But when she learns the truth, will she fight for the light?
1. Intro

Do you ever feel like you're meant for something more?

Like you're supposed to do something special?

Well I didn't. Not until I started hearing this voice, telling me I was different.

Yeah I know I'm a weirdo.

My name is Aura, and I'm an orphan.


	2. It All Begins

**First actual chapter. Be sure to tell me what you bros think. I'm going to try to split into 7 parts. ****Part 1: Kingdom Hearts. Part 2: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Part 3: Kingdom Hearts- Chain Of Memories. Part 4: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Because they overlap they will be kind of weird). Part 5: Kingdom Hearts II. Part 6: Kingdom Hearts Coded. Part 7: Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.** **I wont do one for Birth By Sleep because I'm going to try to make this take place after words. Also when Kingdom Hearts 1.5 comes out in September, it's supposedly just like a recap so I probably wont do a part for that either. But as the Kingdom hearts games continue, so will this story. Wish me luck. Oh yeah. Also because I am a teenager, all of the characters that I like, and am putting in as eligible bachelors for you bros to guess, will be in the range of 14 to 18, k? C=**

**Love ya all!**

**C.J.**

Hi. My name is Aura. I don't have a last or middle name because I'm an orphan. So I don't have one. I am 13 years old. I have straight black hair that goes to the middle of my back. My eyes are black as well. And because I'm pale, you guys would not **BELIVE** how many times I'd been accused of being a vampire. Ugh, it gets real annoying, real fast.

Anyway, I was sitting on a tree branch that was outside my window. There were just sometimes when I needed to be out of that building. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow through my hair. I can't complain. I mean I probably had it better that most kids. Nice home, good friends, a friendly guardian. I was fed, clothed, and educated. But I still felt... Like I'm supposed to do more. And this voice in my head isn't helping anything.

I sighed. Rachel would be calling me in for another adoption interview soon. I climbed across the branch and hopped back into my room, just as Rachel walked through the door.

"They're on their way." she said. "Get ready." I groaned.

"Ugh, do I have to?" I complained. She nodded and her red hair, tied up in a bun, bobbed with the movement. I looked into her brown eyes and knew there was no fighting her on this. I sighed. "Fine." she smiled and left.

I changed into a plain white t-shirt over a l black t-shirt with red striped sleeves that went to my elbow, baggy jeans, and my black running shoes. Then I put on my black fingerless gloves and did my hair in a braid that ran down my back. Rachel ran into my room again.

"They're here. Are you ready?" she asked. I sighed. "I guess."

_**After The Interview**_

"I told you, Rachel." I yelled. "No one's ever going to adopt me. I'm 13 years old, and practically a vampire." I ran upstairs and slammed my door, ran over to my bed and cried.

I sat there for what seemed like forever. Until I heard a scream from downstairs. I opened my door and ran into the front yard.

"Rachel?!" I called, looking around. I then saw her a ways down the street... Surrounded by these... Shadows, for lack of a better word.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get away from her!" I ran at them... And I don't know how... But I killed them all... And there was this weird key in my hands, with a black handle, silver body, and a crescent moon where the key part went as well as a golden chain with a small sun at the end. I gasped. "What the?" I heard a chuckle behind me and spun around, holding the key in front of me with both hands.

"A Keyblade wielder." said the voice. "How interesting. I was told that all of

Earths Keyblade wielders were exterminated." I looked around searching for the disembodied voice.

"Who are you?" I called. "What do you want? Show yourself!" it chuckled.

"Very well." then the world went black I looked around startled.

"Rachel! Rachel, are you OK?" I called.

"She can't hear you." I spun around and saw an old man in a weird trench coat. I held my 'Keyblade' tighter.

"Who are you?" he chuckled. "I am here to give you a choice." he said. "I am Master Xehanort." I already didn't like this guy. "I was not expecting to find you here, but because I have, I will give you the option of becoming my apprentice and saving your would... Or refusing and plunging yourself and your home, into eternal darkness." the latter didn't sound to promising. I took a deep breath, and dropped my weapon. I stood up straight.

"Alright," I said. "Just, leave Rachel, and Earth in general, alone. Promise?" he chuckled.

"I promise."


	3. The Incident That Started The War

**I understand that this is long over due. I haven't had the motivation to continue it until now. Anyway, here it is.**

I had been shown to my room, which to my surprise, was so big it had it's own armory. I walked around, pulling things off the shelves.

When I was done I had on **(Basically Organization XII's uniform but white, and silver on the hems of the sleeves) **I left my hair down and it fell to the middle of my back. I sighed and summoned my Keyblade. Somehow it just didn't feel right. Like I wasn't supposed to have it. I 'put away' my Keyblade and walked into the main room. I saw Xehanort and walked up to him. He was looking into a crystal ball of some sort. He looked up and called me over.

"Aura, do you know why you look the way you do?" he asked. I was confused. "Because I was born with it?" I answered.

"No." he said. "Because there is darkness in you. But you can get rid of it." again, I was confused. Darkness?

"How do I get rid of it?" I asked. He moved to the side. "Put your hands to this sphere, concentrate on the shadows in your heart and cast them into it."

"I thought you basically worshiped the darkness." I said. "Why would you have me get rid of it?" he smirked.

"I have my reasons." I glared at him and crossed my arms. He chuckled. "You want to save your world don't you?" he held up his hand and darkness began to swirl around it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and put my hands on the sphere. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I saw shadows trailing down my arms and into the sphere. Pain shot through my body and I cried out in pain. I tried to pull my hands away from the orb but I couldn't. I kept trying and finally managed to pull my hands off, one line of darkness retreating back up my arm. I fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"That will be good enough." Xehanort said. "Go to your room." I looked to him. He knew that was gonna happen?!

"Why-" I started. "Go to your room." he ordered in a monotone voice. I stood up and glared slightly.

"Yes, Master Xehanort." I turned and left. I walked into my room, glancing at my reflection. I gasped, running toward my mirror. My black hair was turning a blinding white from the roots down and one of my eyes turned an icy blue. The only thing that remained of my old self was my one black eye. My one shred of darkness. I grinned slightly. I had always hated the way I looked. I ran over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of scissors. _If I'm starting fresh _I thought as I sheared off my hair. _Might as well have a hair cut._ Rachel had never let me get a hair cut. Now my hair didn't even touch my shoulders, staying close to my head, getting longer toward my face. I grinned, not knowing what I had started. That I had just launched three people from their island home, and into an eternal war between light and dark.


End file.
